The Tourist Trap
Walkthrough *level 20 *The ability to defeat a level 47 enemy. |items = (All these items, except for the bronze bar, can be bought from Shantay at the Shantay Pass for about 503 coins. The lunar spell Humidify is also recommended to help refill waterskins, but it is not required.) *Desert robes or robes of elidinis with desert boots (Note: You cannot use the black robes created during Shadow of the Storm quest) (desert robes recommended since they are needed for part of the quest.) *Full waterskins, at least 3-4, or an enchanted water tiara *A knife *A Shantay desert pass (Unless travelling by fairy ring or other teleportation method) *A bronze bar (take one or two extras, since you can fail and lose it), note that there is a mining area in Al Kharid with copper and tin also there is a furnace. *A hammer *About 30-50 feathers *200 coins *If you are a low level it is recommended that you bring Lobster or better. *A weapon |kills = *Mercenary Captain (level 47) }} Getting started After starting by talking to Irena, unequip all of your metal armour and put on your desert robes. Since you're in the hot part of the desert, your character will grow thirsty and take a drink of water as time passes. Desert robes will make your water last longer, and you can refill your waterskins by cutting cacti found around the desert with a knife, or by using the Humidify spell. From the Shantay Pass, go south to find some footprints. Follow them until you reach some Mercenaries guarding the gate to the Desert Mining Camp. Speak to one of the mercenaries and offer them five gold coins as a bribe (so they will not bundle you up and place you in a random spot in the desert and take your water skins). Also, an easier way is to travel with the Rug Merchant and go to Bedabin Camp (this will cost you 200gp) and run east towards the Bedabin Mining Camp. To enter the camp, search the gate and use the "watch" option on the Mercenary Captain to get the key to the gate, then talk to him. Compliment him and agree to do him favours but when he asks you to kill Al Zaba Bhasim say that you don't think you can do that, and then insult him. This will start a fight and you must kill him. Your character should automatically pick up the Metal key, thus granting you access to the camp. Getting into the mine If you equipped any armour or weapons for the fight, take them off again before entering the camp. You should only be wearing your desert robes, otherwise you will be caught and thrown in jail. Once you have entered the mining camp, go to white building to the north and '''search' the table on the east wall. Take the jail key, this will save you time if you get caught by the guards while trying to find the male slave; Simply use the key on the jail door if this happens.'' Once inside, talk to one of the male slaves, near the double doors that lead to the mine. He will tell you that he's planning on making an escape. He is the slave that is not mining. It is very likely that guards will throw you in jail for talking to slaves. Help him remove his handcuffs and switch his Slave robes for your Desert robes. If you get caught (and didn't grab the jail key), just climb out of the window of the jail. Then climb over the rocks and up the cliff (the large flat rock). Cross the cliff and climb down on the other side. Then you can walk back in through the gate. If you no longer have the gate key, taunt the captain in the same way as before to get new keys. Sometimes the guards will take the jail key away. While wearing the slave robes, go to the north-east area of the camp, where there are some large doors. Open them and head down into the mine. Follow the path north, west and south until you come to a guarded door. The guards won't let you pass, but one of them will want a pineapple. He specifically wants a Tenti pineapple, so don't bother bringing a regular pineapple. To get the pineapple he wants, you'll need to go to the Bedabin Camp to the west and talk to Al Shabim (he's in the large tent to the south of the pond). To get there, take off your slave robes and use your gate key on the gate to exit. If you fail to take off your slave robes before opening the gate, the guards will search you and may throw you in jail. Now head west to the Bedabin camp and speak with Al Shabim. He agrees to give you the pineapple, but only if you get the plans to a new weapon hidden in a chest back at the mining camp. Agree and he will give you a key to the chest and you can head back. The plans Before re-entering the mining camp, remove all weapons and armour. Go back inside the main walls and enter the building just inside. Climb up a ladder to where Captain Siad is sitting. Search his bookcases to learn he has an interest in sailing. After that, talk to him and select "I want to have a chat?". Then direct it to sailing. He will get distracted. When he is distracted go open the chest to get the plans. You will need to use the Bedabin Key on the chest in order to get the plans out of the chest. Go back to the Bedabin Camp and show Al Shabim the plans. He'll give you permission to use the anvil nearby. Enter the tent to the north and use your bronze bars with the anvil to create some prototype dart tips. Then add the feathers to make a prototype dart. You may fail and lose your bronze bar. Take this back to Al Shabim and he will give you some of the darts and the pineapple you need. (you can drop all your pineapples to collect more but the guard later on will take all pineapples that you carry) An alternative is telling him that the slaves escaped and then use the key with the chest. Captain Siad will catch you, but it will not be taken away. Another alternative is to select "Fire! Fire!". He will get distracted and you can get the plans from the chest, and Siad will not catch you. (Note: At this point you can create your own darts.) Finding Ana Before re-entering the mining camp, take off any weapons (including the darts you just received) or armour and put on the slave robes. Head back down into the mine and give the pineapple to the guard who wanted it. He'll now let you inside. Walk further down into the mine until you find yourself in front of a mine cart. Nearby you can pick up a barrel from the platform with the winch bucket, that you'll need later (use 'Search barrel'). Then right click on the cart and use the 'search' option to ride it to the other side (please note you can fail and bang your head or knee on the barrel). Once there, go down the north-western passageway containing a large number of slaves at the end and you'll find Ana. There are several talk options with Ana that will annoy the guards. For instance, if you talk about the key, or if you say that the guards are rubbish and you've slipped by them . You might get thrown into a locked off area of the mine. The guard will let you out if you mine 15 rocks for him. There is a bronze pickaxe in this area. Each rock mined gives 1 mining exp. If you equip any armour or weapons to make room for the 15 rocks you must unequip them as soon as you finish the conversation with the guard and wear only your slave suit, otherwise you'll just get thrown back into the locked off area and told to mine 15 more rocks. '''Important: if you need to drop items to hold the 15 rocks, keep in mind that you will NOT be able to get them back. ''' Talk to her and ask her if she knows a way to escape out of the mine. She'll say that the only thing that goes out of the mine, are the rocks. Ask her how they transport the rocks and you'll find out that they use barrels for that. But when you suggest to hide Ana in a barrel to sneak her out of the mine, she'll refuse. Don't pay attention to her and use the barrel in your inventory on Ana, to get Ana in a barrel, and head back to the mine cart. Rescuing Ana Put the barrel with Ana in it into the mine cart and send it down the track before getting in and riding down to the other side after her (Sometimes you may hit your head on the mine cart when trying to get into it, this will cause 30 - 40 life points in damage dealt). If you drop her any time during the quest before escaping, a guard will notice and you will be thrown into jail and have to rescue her again. Search the barrels around the cart and you'll automatically find and retrieve the one that has Ana in it. Walk to the winch bucket, put the barrel on it and the guard nearby will help you hoist it up onto the platform. Whenever you get a chance, make sure to compliment the guard in some way to avoid being caught. Head back to the surface again and go to the winch bucket. Operate it and then search the barrels adjacent to it to retrieve Ana. Do not try to walk out the front gate! Now you need to talk to the cart driver - he will not talk to you until you have placed Ana into the back of the cart - select "Search Cart" and follow the dialogue to put Ana into the cart. In order to get out, tell the Mine cart driver the following phrases: *Nice cart. *One wagon wheel says to the other, 'I'll see you around'. *'One good turn deserves another' *Fired... no, shot perhaps! *In for a penny in for a pound. *Well, you see, it's like this... *Prison riot in ten minutes, get your cart out of here! *You can't leave me here, I'll get killed! Search the cart after you've finished all of the dialogue. Select the "yes" option and you'll escape on the back of the cart. After you get out of the camp do not teleport or Ana will say you cannot concentrate with me and you will drop her and teleport meaning you will have to repeat the whole process over again. Do not try to get Ana out of the barrel - just head back to Irena and she'll tell you Ana made it home safely and reward you for all your hard work. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 2 quest points * 4650 experience in your choice of two skills (you may pick same skill twice): Agility, Fletching, Smithing, or Thieving. * Ability to smith darts. * Wrought iron key * Full slave robes Music unlocked * Lonesome * Arabian * Nomad Required for Completing *Desert Treasure Trivia *If you compare Ana in a barrel to any other item, Ana will say: "It's rude to ask a lady about her weight." *When you asked her for her name, you used to say "What's your name." instead of "What's your name?". This was later fixed.*You can sometimes fall off the mine cart, scrape your head, or bang your knee (doing around 40 damage) *After placing "Ana in a barrel" in the mining cart, you have some seconds to examine it and get the text "Ana... in a barrel... in a cart" *Ana is easily distinguishable from the other slaves, as she is the only blonde in the entire camp, unless the player is also blonde. *It is possible to calculate Ana's weight in your inventory. She weighs 32 kg. *If you try to use "Ana in a barrel" on one of the guards, nothing happens; it doesn't show the usual "Nothing interesting happens." *When bending the cell windows and climbing out, the wall will flicker from horizontal to vertical, then turn at a 90 degree angle *There is a glitch where if you run away while the male slave is taking off his clothes you will still appear to have your desert robes on but in your worn equipment the slave robes will be there *When selecting your experience reward the only skill that doesn't have a period after it is Thieving. *If you examine the mining cart after you put Ana in it, it says "It's an empty mining cart.", despite Ana being in it. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Got something to hide? Stick it in a barrel! I've returned Ana to Irena and the tourist trap has been well and truly sprung." *During the quest, if you prospect the rocks you will be told that there is no ore currently available, yet the miners somehow are still mining them. *It is possible while you travel through the Bandit Mining Camp Gate that the Guards may confiscate your key to open the gate again. You will have to again Watch, Attack, then get the key from the Mercenary Captain. *If you take off your slave clothes and talk to the escaped slave he will put his old clothes back on and act like you didn't give him his robes. *If you are caught by the guards, one of the punishments is being imprisoned in a cell and having to mine rocks. This is strange as this is what everyone is doing in the camp anyway. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...Ana wasn't too happy to be cooped up in that barrel! But atleast I got her out of the mining camp." *You are able to get one of the rocks from the punishment cell by mining 16 rocks as the guard will only take 15 you get to keep one as a souvenir from the quest *When mining the rocks, it is possible to obtain gems. Tourist Trap Category:Desert quests Category:The Tourist Trap